regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
El Restaurante de Lujo/Transcripción
El episodio comienza con Musculoso masticando y colocando un chicle encima de un papel. Luego la coloca en un camino del Parque. Musculoso se sienta en una banca con Starla. Se acerca un Corredor... *'Musculoso:' Todo listo. Hora de comer palomitas nena. (Musculoso come palomitas y ve al corredor, que al pasar pisa el chicle. Luego se ríe junto con las palomitas, pero ve que Starla está seria y preocupada) Por qué no te ríes nena? Siempre te ríes en nuestras citas. *'Starla:' Mitch, tenemos que hablar. (Musculoso se preocupa, típico del "Tenemos que Hablar") : Salen del banco y caminan. *'Starla:' He estado pensando en llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel. Mis padres llegan al pueblo esta noche y quiero que los conozcas en una cena. *'Musculoso:' Wooo en serio? Nena eso es un gran paso. Y se cual es el lugar perfecto: El Reino de las Alitas. *'Starla:' Ehh no creo que deba llevar a mis padres al Reino de las Alitas. Tengo otro lugar en mente. > Comienza a sonar la nota de Primavera de '''Vivaldi' (Spring - Four Seasons, de Vivaldi).'' Flashback: Muestra un lugar elegante, con decoraciones y clientes elegantes, acostumbrados a levantar el meñique antes de hacer algo de manera educada. Luego se muestra un cartel -No Shirt No shoes, No Service- (Si camisa y sin zapatos no hay servicio). *'Musculoso:' (Mirando por la ventana del lugar) Ooh caramba. (A Starla) Ahhh-h segura que quieres en este lugar? *'Starla:' Si. Es el mejor lugar para impresionar. En serio quiero que le agrades a mis padres. *'Musculoso:' Ah claro, em-entonces hagámoslo nena. *'Starla:' (Primero besa a Musculoso) Me emociona que mis padres te conozcan! Ahh! Tengo mucho que hacer! (Se aleja corriendo) > En la casa de Papaleta, Musculoso habla por el teléfono de la cocina. Justamente, Mordecai y Rigby pasan cerca. *'Musculoso:' Quiero hacer una reservación... (Mordecai y Rigby lo observan) Si, Sorrenstein... Mesa para 4... A las 7 en punto. *'Maitre D':' Si, messie' Sorrenstain, lo veremos esta noche a las siete. Ahora tenemos un estricto código de vestir. *'Musculoso:' Dijo "código"? *'Maitre D':' Si, corbata y saco negro. *'Musculoso:' Saco? (Mordecai y Rigby se acercan) Tal vez tenga alguna gabardina... *'Maitre D':' Que? Necesito mencionar que también se exige camisa y zapatos? *'Musculoso (Nervioso):' Ohhhh claro que no! Lo se. Ahora solo como pregunta de broma, ahh, la camisa debe estar limpia verdad? *'Maitre D':' QUE!? Bueno yo nunca había escuchado de esas usted está mal de la cabeza o que le pasa!?- *'Musculoso:' LO VEO A LAS SIETE! (Nervioso, corta rápidamente el teléfono. Luego se calma) *'Rigby:' Dejame adivinar: Bistro del Parque? *'Musculoso:' Si. Conoceré ahí esta noche a los padres de Starla *'Mordecai y Rigby:' Woooo, listo para el siguiente nivel! *'Musculoso:' Si. Escucharon eso? Acaban de ver como hice la reservación? Como voy a impresionar a los padres de Starla si ni siquiera puedo hacer una reservación!? *'Mordecai:' Oye solo se tu mismo. *'Musculoso:' No puedo ser yo mismo, yo apesto. Si no le agrado a sus padres Starla va a botarme. *'Rigby:' Te ayudaremos a estar elegante. *'Musculoso:' En serio amigos? *'Mordecai:' Si hermano somos amigos, odiamos verte deprimido. *'Rigby:' La última vez que Starla te botó (ver Mujer Musculosa) estuvimos tristes y luego lo solucionamos. *'Musculoso:' (Se ríe) Si, es un gusto tenerlos como amigos. Donde comenzamos? *'Mordecai:' Comenzamos? (Enfoque a la cara de Papaleta) Lo hará él. *'Papaleta:' (Ya en su habitación, se ríe) Me encanta que hayas decidido ser elegante Musculoso, y que quieras que te ayude. Hasta escribí un libro. (Aparece un libro del tamaño de un televisor estandar, llamado Fanciness) Fascinante. Teoría y práctica aplicada (Leyendo el libro) Una práctica aplicación de teoría avanzada de la elegancia. Volumen uno de seis (Mordecai, Musculoso y Rigby se ven. Luego se alejan disimuladamente) Primera edición publicado en 1918, año n- (Mordecai cierra la puerta de la habitación de Papaleta) *'Mordecai:' Amigo, creo que haremos esto a nuestra manera. *'Musculoso:' Bien, porque nose si soportaría escuchar a Papaleta hablar más tiempo. : Mordecai, Rigby y Musculoso practican con un libro de elegancia para niños. : Paso 1: Mano firme (A Firm Handshake) - Mordecai le ofrece la mano para un saludo respetuoso a Musculoso, pero él le hace un saludo cool. : Paso 2: Abrir puerta a los Invitados (Open the door for Guests) - Musculoso le abre la puerta a Rigby. Éste quiere pasar pero Musculoso pasa primero apurado y cierra la puerta. : Paso 3: Ayude a sentarse a sus Invitados (Seat your Guest) - Musculoso le ofrece sentarse a Rigby, aunque lo acomoda de una forma brutal. : En la cocina, Mordecai y Rigby le enseñan los cubiertos con lo que tiene que comer cada comida. : Luego, en la tienda de Smokings, Musculoso se prueba un traje, ya con un peinado diferente. *'Mordecai y Rigby:' Whoooooa *'Mordecai:' Amigo ahora si eres todo un galán. *'Rigby:' Como te sientes? *'Musculoso:' Elegante- (Se deshace y desabrocha todo, hasta el peinado) No puedo hacer esto. *'Mordecai:' Necesitamos un plan B. Rigby, aún tienes los mini audífonos? > En el Bistro del Parque... *'Musculoso (Por su micrófono):' Probando, probando, nose si lo lograré chicos. *'Mordecai (Por el suyo):' (Dentro del Restaurante) Amigo no te preocupes por nada, tu puedes. Además Rigby y yo estamos aquí. *'Rigby:' Solo sigue el plan, todo saldrá perfectamente. *'Musculoso:' Gracias amigos. Yo- (Suena una bocina: Es del auto del Padre de Starla, quien le pide aparcarlo al Tipo de la Boda) *'Starla:' Mitch, Mitch! (Ella y sus padres se acercan a Musculoso) *'Musculoso:' Ohh nena, luces tan ardie- ah... Adorable. *'Starla:' Mitch, ellos son mis padres. *'Rigby (Por radio):' Saluda de mano. *'Musculoso:' (Saludando al padre de Starla) Mitch Sorrenstein. *'Herb:' Encantado, soy el señor Herber Gutsmandottir; y ella es mi esposa, la señora Rose Gutsmandottir. *'Rose:' Como estás? (Saludo de beso en la mano) *'Musculoso:' Vamos a entrar quieren? (Los demás van a la puerta. Él se calma) Ohh *'Rigby (Por radio):' Amigo, abre la puerta. (Musculoso corre hacia la puerta y les abre a Starla y sus padres. Luego van con Maitre D') *'Maitre D':' Bienvenidos a' Bistro del Parque. *'Musculoso:' Sorrenstein, mesa para cuatro. *'Maitre D':' Señor espero que haya encontrado una camisa limpia. *'Musculoso:' Ejeje, claro que si hermano. *'Maitre D':' Si. (Ellos se alejan, yendo a la mesa) Su mesa espera... (Al camarero 1) Mantenlos vigilados. : Un mesero los guía hasta su mesa. Los padres de Starla lo miran fijo al llegar... *'Rigby (Por Radio):' Amigo, dale el asiento a Starla. : Musculoso le da el asiento. Luego Herb le da el asiento a Rose. *'Rigby (Por Radio):' Te toca Mordecai. *'Mordecai:' Llegó la hora. *'Starla:' Uuuh amo este lugar, es tan lindo! *'Mordecai (Aparece):' (Un tono un tanto extravagante) Aah que gusto señor Sorrenstein! Listo para ordenar!? *'Musculoso:' Eeeeh? *'Rigby (Por radio):' (Se lo ve en escena) Musculoso ordena lo que te puse en la mesa. *'Musculoso:' Ah, cierto. (Mira la hoja) Las damas comerán Langosta y los caballeros Filette Migñon. Claro, si todos están de acuerdo con eso. *'Herb y Rose:' Claro que sí. *'Mordecai:' Una fina elección señor. *'Musculoso:' Y aquí tengo algo para usted (Propina). Asegúrese de que todo sea extra elegante. (Los cinco se ríen) *'Mordecai (Murmurando a Musculoso):' La servilleta en tu pierna. *'Musculoso:' Oh, si. (Se la coloca, lo siguen los demás) *'Mordecai:' (Se aleja. Pasa cerca de la mesa donde está Rigby) Tu turno. *'Rigby:' (Habla a Musculoso por radio) Ahora Musculoso prepárate para hablar de temas importantes. (Musculso se ríe nerviosamente) Puedes hablar del clima. *'Musculoso:' Que tal el clima? Ah, porque creo que es... Ah, agradable. *'Herb y Rose:' Claro que sí. *'Musculoso:' (Nervioso) Y, y a qué se dedican? *'Herb y Rose: ...' *'Musculoso:' Ah, yo trabajo tiempo completo, en el Parque, como Director. *'Herb y Rose:' Ah, si tu lo dices. *'Musculoso:' Si, soy afortunado de hacer lo que me gusta. Lo que es básicamente cortar cesped crecid- *'Mordecai (Aparece):' Ohohoho Ohh Ehh, ensaladas picantes en camino. Bién por lo de muy crecido, su ensalada señor. (Se aleja) *'Musculoso:' Ensalada! Amo la ensalada, la como con frecuencia! Comenzemos quieren? (Preparado para comer con sus manos) *'Rigby (Por Radio):' Tenedor! Tenedor! Tenedor! Usa tenedor! *'Musculoso:' Ahh, a-aaaah! (Musculoso no sabe cual elegir. Herb lo mira fijo y sospechoso) *'Mordecai y Rigby:' El de la ensalada...! (Musculoso elige al azar, eligiendo bien. Los demás lo siguen) Aaaah! (Se alivian) : A lo largo de la cena, Mordecai y Rigby siguen ayudando a Musculoso, pasando por diferentes etapas y pasos: : Paso 17: Masticar con la boca cerrada (Chew whit Mouth closed) - Musculoso mastica la ensalada siguiendo este consejo. Luego Mordecai le trae el Filette Migñon. '' : '''Paso 21:' Limpiarse con la Servilleta (Clean Face with Napkin) - Musculoso, a punto de limpiarse con la manga de su saco, se sorprende al ver como lo miran Herb y Rose. Luego se da cuenta: Se limpia con la servilleta de su pierna. Los demás también se limpian. : Paso 28: Haga un brindis entusiasta (Make a Rousing Toast) - Rigby le da las indicaciones a Musculoso. Éste brinda junto con Starla y sus padres. : Paso 45: Cuente una divertida Anécdota (Tell an amusing Anecdote) - Musculoso cuenta: *'Musculoso:' A lo cual contesté "Mi mamá" (Ellos se ríen) *'Starla:' Cariño, eso no está nada mal. Les agradas! *'Mordecai:' Lo hizo, hizo todo bién al comer! *'Rigby:' Espera... (Fuera de escena: Maitre D' se acerca con una bandeja en la cual lleva un postre) Quién es ese? *'Maitre D':' Su postre, señor. *'Musculoso:' Ahh, tu no eres nuestro mesero. *'Maitre D':' Nooo, su mesero está en receso. > Se lo muestra a empleados colegas de Maitre haciendo una emboscada contra Mordecai y Rigby, reduciéndolos y rompiendo su comunicador por radio. *'Maitre D':' Pero no se preocupe. Yo me encargo ahora! *'Musculoso:' Aaaah... *'Maitre D':' Por favor, deguste su postre. El más sofisticado que puedo ofrecerle. (Sonido terrorífico: Se muestra al postre con tres cucharas de diferente tamaño) *'Musculoso:' Pero no hay tenedores. *'Maitre D':' No hay tenedores para este postre, solo cucharas. AHORA TOME LA CUCHARA Y COMASELO! : Ahora Musculoso mira a las cucharas y se pone más nervioso que antes, pensando que ya lo descubrieron; Mordecai y Rigby se olvidaron de enseñarle el paso de una comida importante: el Postre. Ahora a Musculoso le es muy dificil elegir una al azar y que sea la incorrecta, por la cual Herb ya lo mira extraño. Musculoso trata de elegir pero no se decide. Los demás clientes y comensales lo miran fijamente, atentos a la elección de Musculoso; los que cenan y los que toman café. Starla se ve un tanto decepcionada. Maitre sigue esperando su elección, atento y enojado. Mientras los demás siguen viendo, Musculoso agarra la cuchara del medio, y se alegra cuando los demás agarran la suya también, pero por desgracia, la elección correcta estaba más allá de esa cuchara, y Maitre pensaba lo mismo... *'Maitre D':' Tomó la equivocada. (Sonido con sus dedos) Es hora de que se vayan. (Llegan dos empleados) *'Musculoso:' Qué? Por qué? *'Maitre D':' Porque usted no es nada fino. No se come la Crema Brulee't con esa cuchara... Usted me disgusta. *'Desconocida:' De que está hablando? *'Desconocido1:' Pero que barbaridad! *'Desconocido2:' Como es que entraron? *'Herb:' Es cierto Mitch? Pretendías ser elegante? *'Musculoso:' ... *'Maitre D':' Wee, es cierto! No son nada elegantes. (Los demás se sorprenden) *'Desconocido2:' Vámonos de aquí. *'Desconocida:' Vamonos! : Todos los demás clientes y comensales se alejan. Maitre llama a sus empleados matones (algunos armados), reuniéndose enfrente de la mesa de Musculoso. *'Maitre D':' Y si no salen de aquí los sacaremos nosotros. Asi que, Qué prefieren? (Ellos se asustan) *'Musculoso:' Y eso qué? Qué si no soy fino? Solo fingía para impresionar a los padres de mi novia, quién por cierto aprendí que son fabulosos. A quién le importa con que cuchara se come esta cosa!? Starla, Tú eres lo único que me importa. Terminaremos nuestro postre! *'Maitre D':' Muy bien, disfruten su postre... EN SALA DE EMERGENCIAS!!! : Los camareros agarran del cuello a Rose y a Starla. *'Musculoso:' Quítale las manos de encima hermano! *'Camarero 2:' Que harás al respecto? *'Musculoso:' (Se choca con Herb) Ohh? Herb? *'Herb:' También tengo algo que confesarte, yo tampoco soy elegante. (Los dos derriban a los camareros) *'Maitre D':' ACÁBENLOS! *'Herb:' Rose y yo solo fingíamos porque queríamos impresionarte. (Acaban con dos matones) *'Musculoso:' No tenían que hacer eso. : Tres matones sacan sus espadas. Musculoso se protege de las espadas con la tapa de una fuente. Otro matón se prepara para atacar finamente con el meñique. *'Matón:' Ñieaaaaa! (Herb lo golpea. Rose derriba otro, cayendo en la mesa dulce) *'Rigby:' (Enfrente de un matón con una cadena con manos sólidas en sus extremos) Wuou wuou, WHOU! *'Mordecai:' No me pegues! *'Matón 2:' Aaay no seas chillón! (Lanza y golpea a Mordecai) Huajajajaja (Sigue golpeando hasta que Mordecai detiene la cadena) Este es mi cadena justiciera! (Se sorprenden al ver a Rigby agarrado de la nariz de otro matón mientras lo golpea y éste gritan. Mordecai aprovecha la distracción y lo golpea) : Starla lanza al camarero 1 hacia otros 3 matones. *'Musculoso:' Wuau Starla, genial! (Un matón vuela y lo golpea con su zapato) Pero que fue... : Este matón tiene una taza de té con un pequeño plato en sus manos. Musculoso se sorprende. '' *'Matón 3: ...' ''(Mira a Musculoso y patea - Sorbo de te - patea - patea - patea (esquiva) - se mueve - salta - patea (esquiva) - patea - sorbo de te - derriba a Musculoso) : Al ver a Musculoso, Herb y Rosa se deciden. Corren hacia el matón 3 y lo sostienen de las piernas, mordiendolo. '' *'Starla:' Estas bién Mitch? : ''Levanta a Mitch y ven al matón 3 tratando de soltarse de Herb y Rosa. Musculoso y Starla se deciden y se toman de las manos: gritando, corren hacia el matón 3 y lo derriban mientras gritan. : Maitre (estando escondido en el mostrador) parece asustado. Escoge un tenedor filoso y con una calavera como decoración, luego corre hacia Musculoso mientras grita, pero la pierna de Musculoso se interpone: lo hace saltar hasta la ventana y caer sobre un auto del estacionamiento (probablemente, el de Herb). Sus piernas están rotas y su brazo derecho dislocado; Maitre está muerto. Los demás lo ven por la ventana rota. : Su tenedor cae de su mano... *'Musculoso:' Salgamos de aquí. *'Herb:' Y yo se a donde podemos ir. > Reino de las Alitas. *'Musculoso:' Pensé que eran más exigentes. *'Herb:' Me parece, que este lugar hace lucir al Bistro del Parque como el Bistro de la Basura! (Los cuatro se ríen) Esto merita un brindis. *'Musculoso:' Haré algo mejor Herb. : Musculoso lanza la mesa en la que estaban al piso, se saca la camisa y comienza a gritar. Herb hace lo mismo. *'Herb y Musculoso:' Whuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! : La escena va a Mordecai y Rigby, tambien en el Reino de las Alitas. *'Mordecai:' Quieres lo que quedan de mis alitas? *'Rigby:' No gracias, ya perdí el apetito. Fín del episodio. Categoría:Transcripciones